Another 'Murder'
by jack pollard
Summary: a mystery where the team go to a scene but there is no scene except from ........
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything**

**Spoilers: None**

Tony Dinozzo was sat at his desk with McGee and Ziva when suddenly his phone started ringing. He picks up his phone, "Special Agent Dinozzo." "Hello Antony,

Long time – no see." Suddenly, Tony puts his phone down and immediately runs over to the lift. As he reaches the lift, Gibbs is inside and tells Tony to get back to work, so that is exactly what he does. "Iv just had a phone call… get your kits, there has been a murder, again.

As the NCIS team get out of the truck, Tony spots a dark whole in the corner of his eye. " Hey boss, I'm just over here checking this whole out," Tony says. "Ziva, I think we should go and help Tony on this one," McGee exclaims. As McGee and Ziva make there way over to Agent Dinozzo, they here Tony shouting for them…

When McGee and Ziva finally reached Dinozzo, he was staring down into the whole. "Hey, McGeek, come try and figure out what those things are down there," Tony asked McGee. While Tony and McGee try to figure out what the weird objects wetre down there, Gibbs comes to Ziva and tells her that there was no murder. Suddenly, Gibbs saw something in the trees so he and Ziva went to investigate.

Back at the whole, McGee goes back to Gibbs and Ziva when suddenly, a masked man came to the whole, sneaking up behind Tony. When Tony turns around, the masked man says, " Long time – no see, Dinozzo." Tony stays quiet for a couple of seconds when suddenly, the masked man pushes Tony down the dark black whole…

**Thank You For Reading**

**Please Review/ Any Ideas Welcome**

**P.S.**

**More Chapters To Come………**


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Liked Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 Is Now Here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Spoilers: none**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAGG!" Tony screamed while falling down the hole.

A loud thud, was the only sound to be heard to be heard as Tony hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TONYS P.O.V.**

Tony got up off the floor and looked around.

"G…g…guys, I…I'm stuck…… guys!" Nobody answered. Tony knew it was a good chance for him to try and find out what those weird objects were, at the bottom of the hole while someone figured out a way to get him back up, so he took a look around.

"AAGG!" Tony screamed.

He realized that the objects were bodies and from what he could see a lot more than one. He started to move about.

"AAGG!" he screamed again.

This time he realized he was also standing in a bath of human flesh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**More to come…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything**

**Spoilers: None**

Tony DiNozzo was going green when he realized he was standing in human flesh. Suddenly, he heard shouting, so he looked up.

"Tony… Tony, are you ok?" Ziva shouted.

Tony looked up to the top of the hole he saw Ziva.

"Yes Ziva I'm fine, hey, this kinda reminds me of 'Night Of The Zombies," Tony replied.

"Ha ha," Ziva shouted while giggling.

"Now try and find a way to get me out of here" Tony shouted, "I'm standing on human flesh."

"EERRGG!" Ziva replied.

"Is he ok?" Gibbs asked Ziva with McGee wondering too.

"Yes, he's fine, but he is standing on human flesh," Ziva said.

"Hey DiNozzo, I think we've got a ladder in the back of the truck, I'll chuck it down and then we'll find out who did this to you," Gibbs shouted to Tony.

"Ok Boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs got the ladder out of the back of the truck and chucked it down to Antony DiNozzo.

"Thanks Boss," Tony shouted up to Gibbs.

"No problem DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted down.

As Tony grabbed the ladder, he set it and started to climb.

After about 50 seconds of climbing, Tony finally reached the top.

"Are you ok Tony?" McGee asked Tony.

Yeah, I'm fine Probee," Tony replied.

"Ok enough arguing, let's get back to NCIS and find out who put those bodies down there," Gibbs said to the team.

"But Boss, we don't have any evidence for finger prints," McGee pointed out.

"I think Tony's shoes will do, don't you McGee?" Gibbs replied.

(Back at NCIS)

"EERRGG!" Abby says to Tony "That's horrible"

"Yeah well, you gotta do what you gotta do Abby," Tony says.

"Yes, I suppose," She says "Anyway, let's just get on with it.

(Abby does the finger print match)

"Tony, get the rest of the team here, NOW!" Abby orders.

"Yes maim," Tony says sarcastically.

(The rest of the team arrive in Abby's lab)

"Guys, I also checked Tony's T-shirt and the person who pushed Tony down the hole and put the bodies and flesh there was…

Sharif…

**THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**

**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
